


Во сне и наяву

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Один и тот же сон не давал ей покоя уже очень долго. Кумир, поцелуй, расставание, ожидание встречи — и каждый раз по новой...





	Во сне и наяву

_«Твои руки такие тёплые»_

Она повторяла это каждую ночь, являясь во сне и очаровывая Дашу своим великолепием. Ольга Серябкина — кумир и источник вдохновения миллионов фанатов группы «Серебро», в числе которых была и Дарья Шашина — обычная девушка, лелеющая мечту о личной встрече с Олей. Пока только подсознание развлекало Шашину, раз за разом подкидывая сновидения, в которых кумир и поклонница сливаются в жарком поцелуе, а после расстаются. Точнее, сон заканчивался на одном и том же месте, словно предупреждая — будь осторожна с иллюзиями, не иди на поводу у своей фантазии.

Сегодня всё повторилось. Даша буквально ощущала прикосновения Серябкиной, а та будто специально дразнила фанатку, то привлекая к себе, то вновь отдаляясь.

— Не уходи! — наверное, Шашина и в реальности закричала, но девушке казалось, что если она не остановит Олю, та исчезнет и больше не придёт. Никогда.

— Глупая, — хихикнула Серябкина, лукаво улыбаясь. Ей нравились такие игры, — милая смешная девочка, пока ты думаешь обо мне, я всегда буду рядом.

Этот поцелуй отличался от предыдущих — он был каким-то лёгким, почти воздушным. Губы Оли лишь на мгновение коснулись Дашиных, и затем сон, как обычно, прервался, оставив Шашину одну с чувством пустоты. Девушка перевела взгляд на зеркало, висевшее над комодом — сейчас ей хотелось верить в мистику, в то, что с помощью зеркал можно призвать любого человека. Она могла бы рискнуть.

Неожиданно раздался негромкий хлопок, и Даша вздрогнула скорее от удивления, нежели от страха. С прикроватной тумбочки упала фотография в рамке — вещь, которой Шашина очень дорожила и которую старалась беречь. _Фото с Олей_ , сделанное месяц назад на сходке после концерта группы. Серябкина тогда много шутила, смеялась, улыбалась — излучала позитив, тем самым давая понять, что фанатам не нужно стесняться в присутствии кумиров — это такие же люди. Открытые и дружелюбные.

Даша наклонилась и подняла рамку, проверяя целостность стекла. К счастью, обошлось без трещин и царапин — повезло.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Шашина, нежно прикасаясь губами к изображению Оли — это ежедневный ритуал удачи, исправно выполняемый девушкой на протяжении нескольких недель.

Внезапно засветившийся экран мобильника привлёк внимание Даши — пришла СМС-ка с прикреплённой ссылкой от подруги: «Дашуль, не упусти возможность».

Заголовок сайта гласил: «Популярная российская поп-группа „Серебро“ объявляет кастинг на место солистки. Новенькая заменит покинувшую коллектив Анастасию Карпову».

Бывает, что в жизни случаются совпадения, именуемые не иначе как «чудо». Человек опаздывает на самолёт, а в аэропорту знакомится с будущей половинкой, с которой проживёт душа в душу не один десяток лет. Студент забирает документы из престижного ВУЗа ради любимого хобби, и вскоре увлечение перерастает в прибыльную работу. Скромная девушка-фотограф в своих снах наслаждается совместной жизнью с кумиром, и вдруг ей выпадает шанс, способный не только осуществить мечту, но и в корне изменить судьбу — надо лишь позвонить…

— Здравствуйте. Я увидела объявление о кастинге в «Серебро». Простите, что? — от смущения, переходящего в панику, у Даши звенело в ушах, и ей казалось, что она не слышит и половины из того, о чём спрашивает менеджер. — Извините, я волнуюсь… Да. Шашина Дарья Егоровна. Родилась первого сентября тысяча девятьсот девяностого года. Работаю в…

_Иногда сны становятся реальностью. Всё сбудется, если искренне верить._


End file.
